Entre Grifinórios e Sonserinas
by Schmerzen
Summary: O único arrependimento de Bellatrix era nunca ter beijado um grifinório.


Sirius arranhava a pena no pergaminho com pressa. Acertando os últimos detalhes de sua fuga para a casa dos Potter, na manhã seguinte. O barulho de conversa e "felicidade" lá embaixo apenas o fazia mais e mais desejoso de ir embora. Não aguentava toda aquela fachada, toda a ostentação de riqueza e sangue puro.

- O que está fazendo, isolado em seu quarto, priminho? – a voz aguda e irritante de Bellatrix o sobressaltou.

O farfalhar de pergaminhos se fez ouvir, enquanto Sirius escondia as palavras; ninguém poderia desconfiar. Não que eles fossem impedi-lo – ele achava, tinha quase certeza – mas não queria que ninguém soubesse ainda. Queria que Walburga e Orion apenas se dessem conta de sua ausência, uns dois dias depois, talvez, e ele quase desejava poder estar lá, debaixo da capa de James, para ver a cara de desgosto deles, diante da mais nova rebeldia do filho mais velho.

- Estou no meu quarto, escrevendo para os meus amigos, agora saia daqui.

- Sabe, Sirius... – ela começou, como se não o tivesse ouvido – Você devia ser mais sociável. Não desceu para cumprimentar sua família um só minuto... Até mesmo a janta fez Monstro trazer para você.

Até parecia que ela realmente se importava... A voz zombeteira demonstrava que só queria importunar alguém. Devia ter se cansado de irritar Andromeda. A bruxa sentou na cama do primo, olhando a grande bandeira da Grifinória, que ocupava quase toda a parede acima da cabeceira da cama.

- Você é muito atraente. Faz sucesso com as garotas em Hogwarts? – o olhar malicioso encarou por bons minutos o corpo de Sirius, agora em pé na frente dela.

- O que você acha? – ele revirou os olhos, arrogante.

É claro que fazia sucesso com as garotas! Era lindo.

- Pelo menos de um jeito você honra o nome da família. Sabe, não é o único Black a fazer sucesso naquele lugar... Eu também tinha uma enorme fila para desfrutar – ela piscou.

Sirius pensou pela primeira vez naquilo; sua prima em Hogwarts. Nunca havia imaginado a misteriosa Bellatrix tendo aulas, fazendo testes e se agarrando com algum aluno pelos corredores.

Depois, também pela primeira vez, observou bem a mulher. Era bonita. Definitivamente, uma bela bruxa... Os cabelos negros, típico dos Black, caíam em cascata pelas costas, confundindo-se com a veste negra que servia como uma luva, destacando as curvas definidas. Entre as três irmãs, Bellatrix era a mais formosa. E também a mais arrogante.

Seus olhos tinham um leve ar de loucura, que talvez fosse apenas entusiasmo contido. Em tudo o que executava, a futura senhora Lestrange usava uma animação quase doentia. Sirius concluiu que ela era estranha.

- E, mesmo assim, não conseguiu arrumar ninguém melhor do que o Lestrange, hm?

- Ele tem sangue puro – ela falou automaticamente, como se aquilo esclarecesse tudo. E para ela, esclarecia mesmo. – Sabe qual é meu maior arrependimento quanto aos sete anos que passei em Hogwarts?

Sirius já havia desistido de expulsá-la de seu quarto. Agora estava jogado na poltrona do canto, olhando cansado para Bellatrix. Estava pouco ligando para o que ela dizia e apenas esperava – não muito pacientemente – que a mulher terminasse o que queria falar e fosse embora.

- Não ter ficado com nenhum grifinório – ela foi para perto dele. – Entenda, priminho, aproximações entre sonserinos e grifinórios não eram realmente comuns... E acho que meu uniforme verde e prata os afastava – ela soltou uma risada insana. – Mas agora eu tenho um grifinório dentro de casa. E seria muita burrice não aproveitar, certo?

- Aonde quer chegar, Bellatrix? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Já ficou com alguma sonserina?

- Claro que não. James nunca me perdoaria – ele riu. A verdade é que também não se perdoaria. Odiava os sonserinos em geral (e os da sua família em particular).

- Então, podemos nos ajudar. Eu me divirto com um grifinório, você com uma sonserina e todos ficamos felizes. O que me diz? – ela já havia sentado no colo de Sirius.

- Está sugerindo..?

Bellatrix não se de ao trabalho de responder, colando os lábios no do primo. Envolveu seu pescoço com as mãos e fechou os olhos, esperando uma rejeição que não veio. Para sua surpresa, o garoto retribuiu. Ela esperava que ele a rejeitasse por duas, três, até quatro vezes... Esperava palavras duras e violência em seus gestos, mas estava disposta a tentá-lo até conseguir o que queria.

O que não esperava, era que Sirius retribuísse logo na primeira tentativa. E, admitiu a si mesma, não esperava que fosse tão bom. O garoto, definitivamente, sabia como conduzir um beijo.

Passou uma mão pela cintura da bruxa sentada em seu colo, colocando a quantidade certa de pressão, e a outra enterrou em seus cabelos revoltos, puxando-os levemente. A língua quente roçou os lábios dela, que se abriram imediatamente, deixando que ele a provasse. Enquanto abraçava o corpo de Bellatrix contra o seu, Sirius se perguntou por que havia retribuído tão rápido. Talvez aquela observação quanto à beleza da prima o tivesse levado a querer experimentá-la...

Girou a cabeça dela levemente para a esquerda, os narizes se roçando, para que pudesse ter mais acesso a sua boca. Subiu as mãos lentamente pelo tronco, apertando em alguns pontos estratégicos, ouvindo o gemido que ela soltou ser abafado pelos próprios lábios. Sorriu em meio ao beijo; ele era tão bom que enlouquecia até mulheres oito anos mais velhas.

Assim que se separaram, Bellatrix beijou seu pescoço, dando uma mordida e sussurrando em seu ouvido logo depois:

- Hmm... Dez pontos para a Grifinória. Você realmente sabe o que fazer com seus lábios, não é, Sirius?

Ele sorriu presunçoso, tirando-a de cima de si.

- Sim, eu sei. Agora saia do meu quarto. Já pode dizer que beijou todas as quatro casas de Hogwarts.

Ela deu uma risadinha, os olhos desejosos.

- Não conte isso a ninguém.

- Como se eu quisesse alardear essa desgraça por aí, Bellatrix.

Ela riu ainda mais, jogando-se em seu colo novamente. Tomou os lábios dele pela segunda vez, agarrando seu rosto com entusiasmo.

- Você pode ser um traidor, mas sempre será um Black. Merece a honra de ser morto por mim, um dia farei isso.

Ele apenas riu, apertando a face da prima com uma mão.

- Jogará uma maldição de morte em mim, Bellinha? – chacoalhou a mão como se empunhasse uma varinha e soltou as palavras sem entonação, apenas brincando – _Avada Kedavra_!

- Ah, não! Você merece mais criatividade de minha parte.

Sirius selou os lábios dos dois mais uma vez, ainda rindo. Talvez fosse verdade o que ela falou, sabia que sua prima estava envolvida com aqueles extremistas de Voldemort. Mas ele não ligava, morreria no dia que tivesse que morrer.

- Vou esperar.

Bellatrix se sentiu muito consciente da Marca Negra queimada em si. Olhou para o antebraço do primo, imaginando que ele realmente era digno de tê-la ali. Ela o odiava, era verdade, mas Sirius era um bruxo muito acima da média e era um Black, afinal!

Abriu a boca, próxima de seu ouvido, para sussurrar-lhe uma proposta. Uma proposta que o tornaria poderoso e invencível; um comensal! Então viu na parede do quarto o leão repousando sobre o fundo vermelho e dourado, e soube. Soube que Sirius pertencia àquele lugar, lutando com garra e lealdade pelo que acreditava.

Os lábios que soltariam a proposta se limitaram a tocar a pele, causando arrepios no garoto.

- Acabou a brincadeira, Bellatrix, vá embora.

Sirius levantou, pegando a prima pelo braço. Aquilo não tinha mais graça, já o cansara.

Assim que foi colocada para fora do quarto, falou risonha:

- Foi bom, Sirius. Como um beijo de despedida, não é? – e desceu as escadas, com aquele sorriso insano nos lábios inchados.

Talvez ela soubesse que no próximo jantar dos Black não teria mais nenhum grifinório ali para beijar. Pois ele já teria ido embora.


End file.
